In recent years, it has become common to use storage systems that enable storing a high volume of data in a plurality a memory media. In such a storing system, for example, a network called a storage area network (SAN) is built between calculating devices and storage devices (memory media) with the use of switch devices (hereinafter, simply referred to as “switches”) or cables. A calculating device is a server also called a host, while a storage device is also called a storage that includes a memory medium such as a hard disk drive. In order to perform reading or writing of data, frames including data or commands are communicated over the network between a calculating device and a storage device. In that case, the calculating device functions as an initiator and sends a command for data reading or data writing to the target storage device. Thus, in a storage system, a calculating device takes the initiative regarding the operations to be performed, while a storage device functions in a passive manner.
Besides, in recent years, in order to perform optical data communication between a calculating device and a storage device, a fibre channel (FC) is laid therebetween as a connection cable. In the case of using a fibre channel, the calculating device is configured with a host bus adapter (HBA) that includes a port for optical data communication. Particularly, a switch configured with a fibre channel is called a fibre channel switch (FC switch).
Meanwhile, as far as switches are concerned, there have been proposed virtual switches that have the function of virtualizing one or more physical memory media for the purpose of configuring one or more virtual disks. A virtual switch provides virtual disks that are configured therein as memory media to a calculating device. More particularly, a virtual switch configures, as virtual memory media, arbitrary areas in the physical memory media connected thereto. Besides, a virtual switch has the function of controlling the communication of control signals corresponding to the virtual memory media configured therein. In the following description, the term “memory medium” is assumed to also include a virtual memory medium.
To a storage area network are connected different types of calculating devices (for example, calculating devices having different manufacturers or different configurations). Naturally, in case of a failure during data communication between a calculating device and a memory medium, the operations (behavior) for retrial or file-over performed by the calculating device are different depending on the type of that calculating device. Besides, the operations for retrial or file-over also differ depending on the type of the communication unit (such as HBA) that performs communication with the memory media disposed in a calculating device. Hence, at the time when a virtual switch sends a failure notification to a calculating device, the virtual switch also needs to control the error handling such as switching of communication paths in synchronization with the operations performed by the calculating device. Thus, for the purpose of controlling the error handling, the operational person is forced to set the operations performed by the switches in a synchronizing manner with the operations performed by the calculating devices.
Explained below is the task of connecting a conventional calculating device and a conventional storage device. In the following explanation, the operating person performing the task of connecting a calculating device and a storage device is referred to as “operator”. Firstly, at the time of newly connecting a calculating device and a storage device, the operator conducts a data communication test for the calculating device, the switch, and the storage device to be actually used and collects information on the operations performed by the calculating device. Based on the collected information, the operator creates a software program (firmware) for controlling the operations performed by the switch in such a way that the switch appropriately operates in synchronization with the operations performed by the calculating device. The operator repeats conducting the data communication test and creating firmware, and replaces the firmware of the switch with the final version of the firmware. As a result, data communication becomes possible between the calculating device and the storage device.
Meanwhile, for the purpose of conducting a test on a small computer system interface (SCSI) of a calculating device, a conventional technology has been disclosed for conducting the SCSI test with a pseudo-I/O device kept in a connected state (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-52072).
However, in the abovementioned method, the operator needs to individually check the operations performed by the calculating device one by one, take appropriate actions on the checked operations, and carry on with checking the subsequent operations. Moreover, the operations of each calculating device differ depending on the combination of the type of that calculating device, the specifications thereof, and the type of the communication unit disposed therein. Hence, such factors need to be taken into consideration during the operation check. Thus, in the abovementioned method, the operator is forced to put in a lot of time and efforts. Meanwhile, in the abovementioned technology of conducting a test by connecting a pseudo-I/O device, the task of setting the operations of a switch needs to be accompanied by manually taking action on each operation of a calculating device.